The woman in your heart
by Florence GJW
Summary: Bella fell in love with Alice at first sight. She went to her house the day after, even a shopping the week next. Which was something rare for her as it was an ordeal. They were carved into each other's soul, and what would happen to Bella when their story came to an end? Bella/Alice. One shot. Completed. The internet had an error earlier, sorry. (Shrug) Already fixed.


I've been reading some Bella/Alice story, and some of them didn't turn out the way I like. I don't consider Bella to be a cat without claws, and Alice to be a woman that childlike after hundreds of years. So I let them have some change in this story. Hope you'll like it.

Please review, PM, or whatever you would like. It's important to know what you think about this story.

By the way, if you find any mistakes, or want to beta this story, please contact me.

And here comes the story...

 **The woman in your heart**

She sat at the back of the classroom, with a earphone on. Her hair was bright red, the same colour of her skirt. Her jacket was black, might have been some velvet though. She got eyes that have me flutter inside, divine and full of emotions.

She put her hands under her jaw, and her eyes were fixed on the other side of the window. It was Autumn, the beautiful Autumn, with leaves falling down, that she was staring at. It was lucky for me that she didn't pay attention to me, or she would be mad that I had kept eyeing her for the last hour.

The teacher of this history class, a middle-aged man, brought up my name. I turned away wistfully, my lips were thin as a line.

He watched at me expectantly, and my discomfort increased to a new level. I wanted to keep my eyes on that beauty, not the bald man in front of the blackboard, who was willing to let me say something.

I blushed and shook my head, pretending that I didn't understand. No words needed, they just thought me as someone quite shy. I was shy, but not that shy.

I fidgeted a little in my chair, as they all assumed that I was embarrassed with my lack of answer. The guy sat beside me patted me in the back, as a assurance, I presume.

However, I didn't let my eyes go back to the beauty at the back, I flipped my hair, and let them cascade down my shoulder smoothly. Didn't know whether she like it or not, some of my so-called friends told me that I got some really great hair.

I knew that this girl would never be mine, never ever. But everyone had the right to let someone like her have the impression that there was a I in the class. That would have been enough for me to know that she let me pass her mind once.

My inside was boiling with exaggeration, and some sense of loss found its way deep in my heart.

I made a beeline out of the classroom when the bell didn't even ring.

* * *

The next time I saw her, was rather close, as you might consider it, which was not the case for me.

On the next day's history class, she was sitting in the seat beside me. She didn't wear those earphones, and she didn't look at the window. She was holding her smartphone when I came into the classroom. Some jokes on it must have been hilarious, she laughed. And she looked up from the little thing in her hand, there stood me, the girl out of fashion. The girl living in shadow.

Her laughter abruptly stopped by the ring signalling class was about to start. I sank into the chair, and I could feel my hands sweating. I put them on my lap, they were that ugly in comparation with the goddess a inch away from me, and I felt miserable. I picked up my pencil and draw some random things on the notebook.

I might have drew a pig with her skirt, and she smirked at the sight.

'I thought I was better than that?' She was a bit shorter than me, just a bit. And now, she looked up at me, her eyes shining with mischief. I was drawling in those lovely eyes, and I didn't intend to make it out of the sea. Please consider that I was not someone with much courage.

She waved her hands in front of my eyes as an attempt to let me pay attention to her.

Hell. I was paying attention to her.

'Better.' I had to thank whatever gods over there for keeping me coherence.

She pointed at the picture, and pouted, 'Then why this pig?'

So cute was she, that I couldn't move my eyes from her lips. She must have some magic on her, and she should be accused for using them on me. A girl with no resist to someone like her.

And didn't really put my heart in accusing her for it, because she leaned closer to me. All her vanilla scent washed over me.

I did the one bravest thing in my life—I touched her lips with mine. If you put it correctly, I attacked her lips.

She didn't have a bit of shock in her eyes, and she kissed deeply as I, myself didn't know what to do.

Wolf-whistles could be heard, but more of the students whispered.

I knew that girls shouldn't like girls. But I was who I was, and there was none in the world could have a say in it.

I kissed her eagerly, and I could feel she was turned on as I was.

'Get a room, you two.' Someone behind me said.

And we took the advice to leave the classroom with the teacher yelling out behind us. Detention was coming soon, and who cared about that would definitely be some dumb.

* * *

We ended up in her bedroom, on her bed. That sentence sent me some flutters, I had to admit. It was like something you didn't even dare to dream came true one day.

We were collapsed on the mattress, cuddled into each other.

Her breath was hitched, so was I. Our heart was making erratic poundings, but they were slowing into some acceptable speed.

I took in her scent, and I said something stupid. 'I want vanilla ice-cream.'

She chuckled. ' You may have made some record, vanilla ice-cream after sex?'

I put my face onto the pillow, and making out a soft sound to show that I was embarrassed.

She moved the pillow below me, and turned me towards her.

'I will get whatever you want, my girl.' She patted my head like I was some little kid, but I had nothing against it.

I sneezed at that very moment, and she smiled with kind glint in her eyes. She got me some napkins before she made her way out of the room.

Upon her arriving with the bowl of ice-cream, I was already soundly asleep. She whispered in my ear, and I was up in a instance.

She shook her head with fondness, and pushed forward the bowl.

She was set beside me on the bed, looking at me with love.

I didn't quite believe that I could win her love.

Some country music was playing in the earphones she put into my ear. We shared songs together, and the dark night came unnoticed to either of us.

* * *

That day, she went to a shopping with me. Or, we should put it like this—I was dragged to a shopping. I hated shopping malls in my guts, but she absolutely considered them her dears. She could recognize every brand by name, and their history, the best-selling, which was such a wonder for a girl like me who hadn't even have a new clothes for a year.

She pushed me to go from this store to the next. I realized how many stores could there be in a shopping mall. 452. I got the chance to count it twice.

When we finally ended the trip, I was starved to death. I didn't think telling her I was hungry would be a good idea, I didn't want her to think I was a girl with a big appetite and have to eat loads.

I'd been waiting for her to suggest what we should have for lunch, and she didn't. She didn't seem a bit tired at all. Maybe she was some goddess who didn't have the need to eat some food. At least not everyday it seemed.

But I was a fragile human, and have no ability to continue her little tasks for me.

'Maybe we should have something to eat.' I said uncertainly. I really didn't want her to think I was that hungry. She would blame herself for it.

But she did feel sorry, terribly sorry. ' God, you must have been starved. I knew I restaurant over there.' And she was not moving in human speed, I could swear to God.

We ended up in an extravagant restaurant, too luxury for a student.

I fished through the wallet, trying to find some more money to help her with the bill when the meal was coming to an end.

And before I knew it, she had already paid it.

I wanted to make it AA, but she ripped me out of the opportunities just of that. She had a rich background, I knew it. But I didn't want her to pay it for me.

I had no faith in this relationship with her.

I didn't want to see the scene of us once broke up, and I felt guilty for not paying the bill, and I felt I owe her something.

I was a coward, and cowards make themselves safe shells to hide when hurt came.

* * *

It was the news of her death a year later that I got to hear something about her. People have been talking about her all around the school. They said it was a terrible accident.

I asked for the whole story, and fled at the beginning.

I didn't want to believe a word in it. I didn't want to know it. I didn't trust myself to keep sane after hearing the whole story.

* * *

She was alive everywhere near me, I could feel her.

She was within an inch away. Like once she had been.

She was at the classroom when the history teacher asked me something else about a woman named Alice in history. I stood up, and I went out of the classroom. Some water, tasting salty stuck to my face, However, they flowed somehow.

It didn't made sense. My brain was functioning anymore.

And I heard a voice calling out behind me.

'Isabella Swan.' My whole body was shaking.

This time it might have been her. Too many times I turned around with expectance, and instead of her, someone else was standing there.

'Isabella Swan.' Someone called again. It was a male's voice.

I ran.

* * *

Someone brought me a notebook, her notebook, on the last day of high school.

A diary with her scent on it.

I didn't read it. I put it right where my heart was, and I felt her heart was pounding with mine, simultaneously. Her hands all over me, a bit cooler.

My heart was swollen with all the overwhelmed emotions.

* * *

My high school era ended. I was a freshman in uni.

There were plenty of pretty girls in our school, maybe a trillion.

None was her.

So I was single.

The End


End file.
